Girl Time
by Yurilover89
Summary: Mila Maxwell pays a visit to her very dear friend Leia Rolando and spend some quality time with just the two of them. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Leia Ronaldo was laying on the couch of her apartment room all by her lonesome. She didn't have work today, because there wasn't an interesting story to get the scoop on. She hopes that a job would come soon, or else she'll go insane with boredom.

She let out a sigh as she looked out the window and thought to herself 'Look at those busy people out there. There are some who complain about it, but what they don't realize is that it's much more fun than sitting in your home all day. If only there was something for me to do.'

She then heard a knock on the door. She gasped in excitement as she shot her head off the pillow and looked at the door with a happy smile. "Oh boy! I hope that's the boss with a job for me!" She anxiously leaped off the couch and ran to the door. She stopped herself from opening, remembering that she has to look calm and decent.

So she calmed her excitement and adjusted her clothes and hair before she opened the door and greeted "Hello?" She was then surprised to see that it wasn't her boss, but a very familiar face. "M-Milla?"

Milla Maxwell stood right before the younger girl with the same sweet smile she remembers as she greeted back "Hello, Leia."

Though she was disappointed that it wasn't her boss, she was also very happy that at least it was one her friends. Without containing her joy, Leia leaped to Milla with a loving embrace as she exclaimed "Milla!"

Milla made a humming giggle as she wrapped her arms around Leia. "It's good to see you."

The hug seemed to last for years of which was only ten seconds before they pulled away. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

Milla only shrugged and said "I just thought I'd drop by to say hello and catch up. Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all. Come on in, pull up a chair!" Said Leia as Milla stepped into the apartment and sat on one of the chairs. "Would you like some lemonade?"

Mills shrugged and said "I suppose I could use a refreshing beverage, as long as it's not too sweet or sour."

Leia happily went to the fridge bringing out a pitcher of lemonade and then taking two glass cups from a cabinet and pour the beverage in them. She then gave one to Mills as she kept the other one for herself.

"Thank you. So, how have things been while I was away?" Mills asked.

Leia only shrugged as she answered "Eh, not much, really. Well, for me anyway. Jude's been doing some experimenting and has done some recallings here and there. Alvin and his partner are having a bit of a slow business, in other words, they're keeping steady. Elize, she's doing good in Junior High. I even heard she has developed a crush on a cute boy. It sounds so adorable!"

Mills smiled as she replied "Sounds like life going it's usual course."

"Yeah, especially with Rowan. He may not be getting any younger, but he's still got the brightness of a tactician within him. And Gaius is of course doing his kingly duties. He barely has time for friends, I sort of feel sorry for him, even if he won't admit that he feels lonely. As for my parents, they would write to me and I would write back as I dreadfully wait for a new scoop. So, what about you, Mills? How are things in the spirit world?"

Milla let out a sigh as if exaughsted and said "Well, Efreet is as serious and determinded as he's always been. Sylph, being rude, impatient, mischevious, and always the jester. Undine, as patient, calm and collective as ever, unless if she's offended or embarrassed. Gnome, being the kindhearted and sweet little guy he's always been. Oh, and Muzét... Is Muzét."

Leia couldn't help but laugh at the way Milla discribed her sister's character. "So everything is fine for the time being?"

"In other words, yes. Being a spirit in charge and all is much more hard work than that of a king. So I'd thought I would say hello to some old companians, starting with you."

Leia looked surprised and a little confused as she asked "M-Me? Why?"

Mila shrugged and asked "Why not?"

"Nothing."Leia answered quickly as she twiddled her index fingers. "I just figured that Jude was actually the first human you've been so close to and wanted to visit him first, followed by Alvin, then Elize, then Rowan, then finally, me."

Mila smiled as she said with a teasing act "So you would rather I save you best for last?"

Leia blushed with a look of surprise and concussion. "Wh-What? I... What do you mean?"

Mila took a sip of the lemonade as she confess, I suppose I'vs felt as close to you as I'vs been to Jude. And that we'rd both girls and need sometime alone, just you and me."

Hearing this made Leia blush some more. The thought of the two of them, herself and Mila spending sometime alone together made her feel a bit flustered. "Oh, I... I see. Of course."

Mills then asked in wonder "Is something wrong about that?"

Leia jumped as she answered quickly "Uh, no, no! Nothing's wrong! I-I would love to spend some girl time with you if you want us to."

"Alight then. By the way, are we going to start this day with the usual female activity? Namely shopping?"

Leia shrugged as she answered "Well, yeah, we could. Maybe while we do that, we can see what sort of things we can do."

Mila then held a hand under her chin as she pondered. "Hmm... That seems like a logical idea. Very well, then. Let's just finish our glass and we'll be on our way."

Leia smiled happily as she exclaimed "Great, then it's a date!" With that said, they finished their glasses and went out the door, locking it up.

* * *

There hasn't been a fan story about this paring, so I thought of making one myself. Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later at the mall, Mila and Leia roamed around past a crowd of people as they browsed the stores. "Oh, Mila! Come over here and look at this!" Said Leia as she dragged Mila by the wrist.

Mila struggled to keep herself from tripping as she pleaded "L-Leia, please slow down!" They approuched a make up stand and Leia looked with an awe struck smile while Mila looked confused.

"Wow! Just look at all of this make up, Mila! It all looks so glamorous! And this nail polish looks neat, too." Leia was very excited while Mila still appeared to be clueless.

She then thought aloud "What is so awe inspiring about some flashy colored utensils?"

Leia made an embarrassed smile at her friend's inexperience of make up. "Well, uh... You see... Make up is a type of... It's something that you use to make yourself look somewhat more attractive."

"Really? You mean women use this 'make up' on themselves because they believe they aren't beautiful enough?" Mila asked in wonder.

"No. Er, I mean... Yes. I-I mean..." Leia stammered, trying her best to explain further before she let out a sigh. "It's just something women do to get noticed more."

"I see. But, I don't really see you using any of it." Mila mentioned.

Leia scratched the back of her head as she admitted "Yeah, I'm really not that into looking glamerous. Though, I wouldn't mind trying it one day, though." Leia then picked up a bottle of perfume. "So I'll just stick to smelling nice."

Mila then spotted the stuffed animals known as Bunnykins. "Look over there. They appear to be selling Bunnykins."

Leia turned to what Leia was looking at and said "Yeah. They do look cute and fun, but..."

Mila then looked serious as she said "From what we've learned in one of the fragmented dimensions, the Bunnykins were made from real animal fur."

Leia looked sad at the thought of it. "Yeah. I wonder if that's also the case here in the real world. To be honest, I also don't wanna know." Mila and Leia then saw a pet store with Windows showing puppies and kittens playing together.

In cheer, Leia went up to the window with a smile. "Oh my gosh! Aren't they just adorable?"

Mila eyed the youthful animals and said "They are precious, aren't they?"

"Would you like to adopt one some day, Mila?" Leia asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mila asked confused.

Leia shrugged and answered "I don't know. Maybe to keep and take care of."

Then Mila retorted "You do realize that I'm a spirit, meaning that I take care of all of the animals, right?"

Leia blushed in embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Uh... Oh yeah. Of course. How silly of me." She then spotted something else of interest. "Oh hey! Look over here! Some neat clothes!"

Mila looked at the window with a raised eye brow. "I suppose they do look stunning. But I think I'm fine with the clothes I have."

"Come on, Mila! It won't hurt to at least try them on." Leia persuaded.

Giving it some thought, Mila responded "I guess I wouldn't mind..."

Before Mila could finish, Leia cheerfully grabbed her by the wrist and said "Great! Let's go!"

In surprise, Mila said "H-Hey! You didn't let me finish thinking this over!"

Leia stopped in front of some dresses, looking through them as she tries to decide. "Let me see... Oh! Look at this!" Leia pulled out a pink dress and showed it to Mila. "Isn't this dress pretty? And it matches your eyes!"

Mila looked perplexed at the dress. "Oh, well. Yes, it most certainly does."

"Let's try it on!" Leia once again dragged Mila somewhere. Moments later in the changing room, Leia waited outside.

She heard Mila speak, saying "Well, the dress fits perfectly well. Though I can't say it's fit for fighting."

"Can I see, pretty please?" Leia asked anxiously as Mila opened the door. Leia was struck with awe, seeing Mila in the dress. "Wow."

"So, how do I look?" Mila asked in a bit of an awkward tone.

With one fist to her mouth and the other to her chest, Leia said "You look so amazing, Mila. Really georgous!"

Mila blushed in modesty. "Thank you. Perhaps we should look for a dress that best fits you."

Leia pointed at herself in surprise. "Me? Um... Okay."

So they browsed around some more dresses until Mila picked a shoulderless yellow one. "Would you try this on?"

Leia looked at the dress in awe. "It's so pretty! Okay' I'll try that one."

And so, it was now Mila's turn to wait while her friend changes. "Do you have it on yet?" She asked.

From behind the door, she could hear Leia grunting a bit as she tried to finish putting the dress on. "Ngh! I... almost got it. I just gotta... get this... zipper... Behind me... And... There! Okay, I did it!" She answered with a sigh of relief.

"May I see?" Mila asked as Leia slowly opened the door with a shy expression, revealing herself in the yellow dress. Mila looked in awe with a hand to her mouth. "By the gods..."

"So um... Do I look okay?" Leia asked timidly.

"Better than that. You're beautiful." Mila answered, causing Leia to blush.

"Then I guess we'll buy these dresses." Said Leia before she closed the door again in order to change. They bought the dresses to the counter where they were sold to them. "Thanks."

Once the exited the store, they decided on what to do next. "So, what else shall we do?" Mila asked.

Leia thought about it and said "How about we head for the park?"

Mila was stunned to hear Leia mention a park. "Wait. A park? Here? In Elympios?!"

Leia shrugged and said "I understand your surprise about that, Mila. I guess since the world was pieced back together, Elympios has started to slowly gain back some environment."

"Interesting." Mila said before she smiled. "In that case, I would be more than happy for a little stroll at the park."

"Awesome!" Leia cheered as she locked arms with Mila. "Let's go!" With that said, Mila and Leia walked to where the exit is, on their way to the said park.

* * *

Hope you'vs enjoyed this chapter. And sorry for the long wait.


End file.
